Monster and sister ABANDONED
by KnotgrassKoala008
Summary: It was nighttime. Everything looked the same yet everything had changed. That's why the girl was crying (Gender bent child Setosorcerer, big brother Rythian) ABANDONED
1. Prologue: a dream and memory

KnotgrassKola008: hello guys this will be my new story. It will involve a genderbent child Setosorcerer (called Sato) and Rythian. I especially love family stuff and I always wanted to have ninjas in a story. I will be still updating on 'how we met' but I will update that on a Saturday and this story 'Monster and sister' on Wednesdays. This will involve team crafted, yogscast and minecraft. Hope you enjoy.

Monster and sister: prologue: A dream and memory.

In the middle of a large white room was a girl. The room had a kitchen on the left corner of the room with all supplies in it, a Japanese paper door on the right, a dining room on the right corner with a futon, cushions and some bookcases at the side, the girl was sitting on a white carpet in what was the living room a couch was next to the girl which was egg faded blue and some cushions. The girl was short and very petite, having Snow White skin, large doe brown eyes, light brown hair that stopped at her neck, button nose and tiny limbs. She wore a hoodie that seemed too large for her. It stopped at her feet, it was a purple colour and had a pocket at the front. She also wore indigo shoes and a chain with a red pendent at the end. She was hugging a large black toy cat with turquoise button eyes, tiny sown on legs, sown on cat-mouth, tail and cat ears. Her tiny arms hugging it with great love and care. Creek! The girl twisted her head to towards the noise to see a guy entering the house. A tall man about 18 who looked strong and big. He had tanned skin, narrow turquoise eyes, some brown fabric covering his mouth (he called it his mask), a brown collared t-shirt, very muscular, dark chestnut messy hair with some light brown bit sticking up, a black cape, grey pants, black boots and a chain with a purple pendent at the end. The girl smiled as the man walked over, he was almost stomping. He slowly came towards her and bent down almost to her level. His stone-cold eyes turned soft as he lay eyes on her.

"Sato" grumbled the voice. It was deep and gruff yet the Sato gently smiled at the man.

"Yes, Rythian" squeaked Sato back having a high pitched yet adorable voice.

"I need to go back again" he said, uttering these words her smile turned to a sad frown.

"Oh...", Rythian gently leaned over his hand and rubbed her head.

"Don't worry I will be back in the morning like always" he added lifting his hand. Sato nodded slowly but her eyes still showed worry and anxiousness. Rythian gave a sigh but understood. He hated leaving his little sister alone but he still needed to do his job.

"I always come back, don't I" he spoke. Sato nodded and scooted over to her big brother. She grabbed his hand.

"You always get hurt" she mumbled giving a shy look.

"I know but it's something I want to do, I know I get hurt at times but it's my dream" he said. Sato knew that whatever Rythian did was his dream. Sato knew that Rythian what'd to achieve his dream but he never told about it to her. Sato always was curious at what it was but knew what it was Rythian kept secret.

"I need to go though" Rythian rumbled softly. Sato nodded. She then grabbed the pendent from the chain and lifted it up. Rythian grabbed his as well and slowly brought it too hers. As the two gems made slowly towards each other they began to glow in there lovely shade of colour. When they made contact both gems turned a mixed reddish purple. It was a store item that Rythian bought him and Sato. As a gift. He then pushed himself up and began to walk towards the door near the kitchen. He twisted his head one final time and waved. Sato waved back, he slowly pushed the paper sliding door and then closed it. Sato lifted her arm down and pressed his head down on the toy. She slowly closed her eyes. Then everything went black.

It was nighttime when the same girl woke up. Everything in the room looked the same yet it had all changed. Sato was slowly crying

Hope you like it. I will be updating this on Wesnesday and I hope you enjoyed. From KnotgrassKola008


	2. Chapter 1: travelling journey

KnotgrassKola008: I have decided to still do this story and I'm already getting very far. Hope you keep enjoying.

Chapter 1: a travelling journey.

It was the middle of April, it seemed that spring had already begun. Cherry blossoms were almost blooming and many of the villagers were beginning to start watching them. We now go back to a house. A traditional Japanese house. It had a wooden leaky roof, white stained walls, three cracked windows, a crooked fence, front and back garden, shed and a small traditional bathhouse. The house was old and crooked. Of course inside was exactly the same. Dusty untouched kitchen, faded white carpets, well made egg blue couch, dusty leaning table, patchwork cushions and bookshelves. This house had no bedrooms but instead sleeping bags or the couch. In the back garden there a shed and a traditional bathhouse. A tiny one. The shed had holes, leaks and rotting wood. It gave off a faint dead smell of rats and wet dog. If anyone bashed against the side of shed it would completely collapse into a heap. Inside were a variety of tools, shovels, pitch forks, fertiliser and many others. The bathhouse that was more immaculate than the actual house. If you ever visited this house the the bathhouse was a must to see. Finest grey stone floor and oak wooden walls. Clearest and cleanest flowing water and kept heat and steam very much inside. So clean and beautiful that you could eat off the floor. The garden only really had a small patch of vegetables and a dead tree, a dead cherry blossom tree. Though it was mostly dead grass and buses. While the garden gave a varied sense of beauty, you would feel a chilly and steel underneath.

Inside the house we go back to the same girl. An eight year old Sato. She had the same purple over-sized hoodie on except it was ripped, faded and instead went to her knees. She still had the same light-Brown hair that now stopped at her shoulders, it also seemed to have less shine and seemed cut off in a couple of places. Her feet didn't wear any indigo shoes but bandages wrapped around them. Her face still had the same adorable button nose and large brown doe eyes but a large scar crossed over her right eye. A few more scars were dotted around her body, some small and faded others large and fresh. That didn't stop Sato. She was packing a backpack, oddly enough. A leather indigo backpack laid on the kitchen table and many items laid around. A notebook, pen, large sharp kitchen knife, torch, string, two books, bread, Apple, bottle of water, bandages and a small toy patch work cat. She gently placed each one in the backpack, double checking she had each one. Undoubtedly she knew what she was doing but seemed slightly uncertain as well. Finally she picked up a chain with a red pendent at the end. She turned the pendent around, scanning every nook and cranny on it. The fine detail, the red hue of the gem and the minuscule metal work on the chain. Pushing her hood down she then chained it around her neck. Pushing the hood back on her head; jumping off the chair with the backpack and slide it on her back. She paced towards the front paper door, pushing it open. Giving one last peek at her house. Maybe the last image she will ever get of it.

"I will find you big brother" she whispered. Closing the folding door behind her.

The village that Sato lived near was a small one. It was entirely a traditional Japanese village. Having traditional Japanese houses, food, shops, festivals, clothing and people. The village had it own meat stock, some grew there own fruit and vegetables, birds and other things. Of course a village can't be entirely dependent on itself yet the village always refused outside help from others. Though it came to the agreement that outsiders(people who weren't born or from the village) could help them. A truck would come and drop of the goods near the village but since the village itself was surrounded by thick bamboo it was rather hard to enter and leave. That was how the village worked. Sato never liked the villagers. In her opinion they were too oblivious, nosy and just too cheerful. It made her irritated (some that rarely happened). Luckily the villagers didn't bother with either Rythian or herself. While they lived almost near yet outside the village they were still considered outsiders. They both came from a city but ran away and Rythian found this place. Rythian and Sato weren't exactly normal and the villagers just left them alone, thinking they would would catch there weirdness. Sato didn't like to enter the village and seldom did it. Feeling anxiety and almost breathless each time she passed in it. But the only way to get to the objective was through the village. She passed many houses with big, colourful flowers and some with almost blooming cherry blossom trees. Most of them had folding paper doors, white walls and equal fences. She passed a few shops and the blacksmith. She was almost at the east side of the village.

"Almost there" she grumbled, Whack! Sato felt the world around her spin and spin, almost for a second she entirely forgot her mission and identify. Luckily shook herself out of that feeling, having no amnesia. Feeling the swelling lump on her head and pain, she twisted her head. Already she knew the source of the pain. Far away, sitting on a peeling white wall were a small group of boys and girls. All of them her age. All wore brown, dark blue or green kimonos. Most had black hair tied up or brown hair, the boys were yelling and laughing at her while the girls gave giggles and nasty stares. Sato had got use to those after a while, sure they were a thorn in her side but she ignored them easily. At first she didn't know why they bullied her, they would throw rocks and call her names. It was only later she truly found out why they did that. There parents taught them that people who had no education were below them. So in there heads a child who didn't go to school was below them. Of course Sato and Rythian didn't have the money to go to the school in the village or get the supplies. Sato knew knowledge was important and the parents also knew that. So she taught herself while Rythian was gone. Reading books, teaching herself and of course Rythian taught her as well. Anyway if she went to school she would have to make friends, something she felt very uncomfortable with. Rubbing the lump she looked away, back to the dusty path and kept walking.

"Where you going dummy!" Yelled one boy, earning snickers from the other children.

'I'm not a dummy' Sato though as there snickers got quieter and quieter.

After a while she finally reached the edge of the village on the east side. She would have run but her legs are very short and she is not exactly athletic.. Her eyes etched the memory in her brain, she would never forget this. In front of her was some trees. They had normal bright green leaves, strong brown bark, some had moss on there and she could hear delightful birds tweeting. The trees seemed harmless even as they danced through the wind. It was a woods. A normal everday woods ...except it's not. The villagers always had rumours around of course about everything. This was the rumour about the woods, apparently who ever went in no one would come out. Supposedly there were some mysterious creatures as quick as a falcon and dark as night. They slaughtered everyone and everything without mercy. Leaving there victims to diease or slow death. Sato didn't care about the rumour but was always curious enough to want to go in. Rythian always forbade her from going in, if it was anyone else she wouldn't care but she respected and trusted her big brother. Of course she knew one day that would go into these woods. If only her brother hadn't promised her.

"Don't worry Sato you will find your brother" she mumbled to herself.

Give a final shake with her head. She lifted one leg and and pushed down on to the ground. She would have to break her promise, she was going in these woods. She need to find him even if she broke all the promises in the world.

Of course this is an adventure story and it will a lot of stuff. It will involve youtubers and minecraft characters so be warned. Also MikassaHiccupFrost my Beta is not editing this story but my other one. Also it will become longer.


	3. Chapter 2: purple hood and the wolves

By knotgrassKola008

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: little purple riding hood and the wolves.

Sato had no idea how long she had been walking or what time of the day it was but it seemed like she had walked miles and miles on end. This wood was much bigger than she excepted. Seeing only miles of bushes and trees. No real wildlife excepted only hearing birds singing. Sato gave another gasp and wiped off the sweat on her forehead. The trees gave little protection to the burning, sweltering sun. Her tiny legs were aching and had no strength left. Giving another breathless gasp she placed her hand against a tree and took another slow breath.

'I still need to keep moving' she though, Sato pushed through and began walking again.

The scenery was rather pretty for a woods full of possible horrific monsters. The gorgeous green leaves blew in the wind with no care. While the path was rather dusty and full of ugly rocks, there was some mint green grass that grew around the dusty path. The bushes around her grew colourful berries of strawberry red, blueberry blue and sunshine yellow. While most of them would have a chance of being highly poisonous they seemed very tasty. Sato hummed a gently tune too lift her spirits and began to skip with delight. A smile childish smile graced her face. While being in a woods on her own could be rather sad, Sato wasn't going to let this get her down. Rustle! Sato came to a slow stop and twisted her head towards the unusual source of the noise. A large green bush was at the left where the noise came from. Rustle! Sato saw it move this time, making the leaves sway with power. The purple hooded girl titled her head and turned her body towards the noise. Sato wasn't stupid, oh no. She wasn't stupid. In fact she was very smart. She remembered facts with ease, able to understand high level math and if a detective would be able to solve a mystery easily. Though this led her to having a problem. Curiosity. Sato was always wanted to know the unknown. Not to show off on others but instead to know what it was. She wasn't curious about people's secrets or what they hid but like if something is real or not, solving something, finding out the end of a book. Of course her curiosity got into the way of things.

Sato had a few options. She could either reach out and see what mysterious animal might be rustling the bush or just walk away. Her curiously won in the end. She slowly reached out to the bush. Her eyes glowed in wonder of what possible animal she might come upon. A raccoon, fox, a sheep?. She could almost touch the nearest leaf towards her. She then yelped as the sudden animal bounced past. A hare. A brown hare with brown doe eyes, fluffy fur and large back legs. Sato fell on her butt and turned around to see the hare. The animal had stopped near the dusty path and had cutely titled its head to the side. The hare had one adorable floppy ear and Sato giggled.

"That was silly of me" Sato giggled.

The hare suddenly pricked up both ears and leapt into the bushes.

"I've only seen hare like that in stories" Sato said to herself.

She then twisted her head back to the bush. It was then she met face to face with something. A large long snout of a face. It gave the appearance that it was so unrecognisable that if would be hard to know that type of animal you would be exactly looking at. Course that is unless you were vomiting. Sato was literally struck with shock and couldn't move. The animal had sickly grey fur that had been falling out and almost stuck to the skin with blood. It had two ears perched upon its head. One ear had rotten away until there was only dead maggots and black flesh, the other was perfectly intact. The left side of its face had been peeling off only leaving pink muscle to be seen. The left eyes was bloody and was a disgusting dark red. The right eye was purple gave a creepy glare. The thing was generously foaming at the mouth and its teeth were sharp as needles and were stained with blood. What's worse was a putrid smell was emitting from the creature. Sato couldn't even describe the smell given that it made her feel sick and dizzy. Both of them had frozen. Sato in shock while the creature was checking the human in front of him. Then it reacted, it bite straight into her left arm. This snapped her out of shock and instead made her scream in the on slaughter of pain. The creature began to shake her around trying to rip off her arm from the muscle. It didn't achieve this but instead flung her away. She flew quite away and hit the ground with a solid thump. Sato stood up holding her bleeding arm, she then speed down the path. She could see the trees sort of flying by and the dust kicking up behind her. Hearing the creature also chase her made it worse. She also felt weakened by it biting her arm.

'But I'm weak and not exactly going fast' Sato thought 'why hasn't it killed me yet'.

She then turned her head behind her. The creature wasn't alone it was in a pack of five others. She didn't expect others. All in the same condition as the first one. It was then she noticed that the animal looked like one she seen in a book, a dog. While most of the dogs were rotting, bleeding or hurt beyond repair, she could see black and white spots on one, another had the same face as Alsatian and one even looked like a bulldog. All of them seemed to be in horrible pain or very injured, there weren't all running at full speed. Sato had a gleam of hope, she could possibly get away. So she ran, ran and ran. It was after a while that Sato felt very breathless. Her lungs were almost giving away and her cheeks were a bright red.

"I 'huff'...can't go any-more" she gasped trying to give in another slice of air.

Her eyes also were beginning to become tired and weak. Her energy was slowly going away. She could hear the deathly pained growls the dogs gave behind her. She could feel her knees almost collapse.

It was then she spotted something in the far distance. It seemed like a white wall but Sato couldn't exactly tell from the distance. This wall gave her the minuscule hope that she might get away instead of being bitten or savagely ripped apart. She ran faster and pushed with every might she had. As she got closer to the wall she could see that the wall had a large door and a drawing bridge. She could see chains on the bridge and an idea suddenly formed in her head. She headed straight for the bridge. Closer, closer and closer she got to it.

Finally she was almost towards it and could make out clear details. With the little energy she had left, she leapt towards the chain and began to climb. The one bit of the chain was connected to the wood of the bridge and the other was connected to the wall. She was half way and twisted her head, the dogs gave stares of pain and some even whimpered. Sato could feel some empathy for the poor dogs but the pain from her left arm covered that feel. She climbed to the top of the chain pulled her self up. She now sat on top of the wall. It was the that she noticed it. A bell. How she didn't even notice it she never understand. It was handing by some string and it was covered a small leaning roofs, like those royal Japanese roofs. It had green pillars holding the roof up. The bell was do smooth and elegant with a golden glow to its sheen.

"How pretty" Sato mumbled.

Looking she found something else. Inside the wall was more. She saw a small Japanese house. It had the same red roof as the bell roof but it was dark red, the house was on small wooden stilts, with white walls, a boardwalk around it and red pillars that held the roof up. The pillars had two grey stone Hawks both perched on the side of the pillars. The stone Hawks had there claws on the pillars but there heads tilted on the side. There was also a small wooden shed at the side of the building and was completely and utterly plain compared to the house next to it. Luscious green grass filled the area.

"What is this?" Sato whispered to herself.

Finding something like this in the forest was unexpected and quite out of place. It didn't fit. Sato tried to answer her own question but felt very woozy. The world began to spin around her and everything became double. She felt even more sick than the smell that wavered from the dogs. Her stomach flipped over and she suddenly lost all balance. She felt her entire body almost fall to the ground but thankfully she grabbed onto something. It was the bell, she had grabbed onto a dented side of the bell. Sato gave a sigh as the world became single and didn't spin around. Rip! Sato couldn't even react at what happened but this time she was falling. She expected to hit the ground feeling violent pain but instead she felt nothing. Not a single tiny bit of pain shocked through her body. Bung! Satos body flew a little into the air and landed, she slowly twisted her body to see the bell on the left side of her. It had crushed her left arm yet had no pain. Nothing. In fact she felt hot?...no she felt really sweltering. She also could feel tiredness take over her entire body and it waved over calmly. Sato giggled to herself before she closed her eyes. Her eyes were dull and were already losing there shine. She closed them gently. Then drifted away.

I'm actually going to do a lot of research and symbolism for this. I feel like it would fit in and this is were shit gets real. The next chapter will introduce many character and as the story will keep going. Most of them are youtubers, Minecraft characters and one or two OCs. See you next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 3: the master knows

By KnotgrassKola008

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 3: the master knows.

"Sato..."

"Sato"

"Sato!"

This clearly woke up the tired and woozy girl. She rolled on her side and gave a soft yawn. Opening her large brown doe eyes she saw Rythian. He seemed a little upset.

"What's wrong?" She yawned

"Can you promise me something" he asked putting his hand on her head. He seemed stressed and his movements felt jumpy. Sato nodded softly almost ready to doze off again.

"Promise me that you will never go into the woods" he asked with pleading eyes. Sato felt fully awake then. She always wanted to go into those woods. Always. She looked at Rythian who seemed quite...no even more upset.

"I promise" Sato spoke

Rythian nodded happily and Sato smiled. Suddenly she began to hug Rythian and try her best to hold onto him. It was then everything began to...fade. No everything melted until there was nothing but darkness. Sato held tightly onto Rythian but he vanished away like everything else. Her face hidden she began to quietly sob. Everything hurt, everything hurt.

0o0o0o

Sato gave a tried yawn as she rolled over feeling softness to coldness. She mumbled as her eyes peeked open. She felt even more tired and energy that she had was lost. She tried to move her arm but found she couldn't move her left one. She twisted her head to see her entire left arm was covered in rolls of white bandages. All which made it hard to move.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself

She finally pushed herself up and saw that she was in a large wooden room. It was tall and wide. She noticed there she was at the far back of the room, where a large paper folding door was open. In the middle of the room was a large chalk circle with cuts on the floor, there were weapons like spears or bows on the wall all which shone, the room was held up by green pillars with stone golden vines wrapped around them. On the other side of the room was a large red door with gold handles. There seemed to be no windows and only the door seemed like an escape. Sato could in fact see green flowing grass, a tree and the same white wall. Putting two and two together she realised that she was inside the house she saw. Of course with her arm bandaged and herself being inside her that someone must have treated her and brought her in. Sato would have thanked the person but the thought of trying to be friendly gave Sato an uncomfortable feeling. She needed to find her brother. She tried pushing herself up with a grunt put using one arm was harder than expected, especially since it wasn't her dominant hand. Finally she was on her feet, next thought was to find her backpack. It didn't take long to search for it as it was near the folding paper door. She swung it back on her back (being careful with her left arm). Finally she need to leave. 'It feels to risky to use the front' Sato thought 'I'll use the back'. She power walked on to a wooden floor outside, there was a wall in front of her and seemed she could climb it, with help from the knife she had. But there then was the tree... Sato stopped at the tree that stuck itself on the right. It was slender yet over-towering tree. It's bark was a gorgeous brown with green and white lichen grown over it. Its roots were also coming out of the ground, they looked heavy and large. Finally was the top of the tree. The branches were spread out in many directions and were each growing green petals and flowers. The flowers were a peach pink which were as tiny as Satos nose and had five petals on each one. Of the greatest sight were about seven in total large peaches handing on the tree. They were as large as tiny dog and were white. It was like large pink circular crystals hanging on the tree. They looked juicy and ready to pick off. Sato felt her mouth drool with hunger. She felt very hungry and wanted to try and jump to grab one.

"Hungry are we" commented a horse voice.

Snapping out of her hunger daze she twisted back towards the door of the house and spotted a man. He seemed very old and dressed up in rags. His back bent over a little but wasn't much of a slight difference, he was bald but had a black beard which ran under his nose, grey eyes that looked liked almost black, brown t-shirt that had been ripped at the sleeves, grey pants and black sandals. The old man walked over and came only a couple of feet from her. Sato froze and turned quite pale. She pulled her hood over her head that covered almost hid her face and eyes. She had rarely ever talked or even interacted with others except Rythian. The old man chuckled and and folded his arms behind his back.

"You can have the peach" he said eyeing the tree.

"T-thank you" Sato stuttered. Feeling rather uncomfortable she twisted her head back to the peach she was staring at. Only to find that it had disappeared. The large peach that hung on the tree had disappeared. Sato rubbed her eyes and stared again only to find it still not there. She snapped her neck back to the old man who chuckled as he brought the same fruit behind his back. The purple hooded girl gave a small gasp and could only stare at the fruit. The old man named walked over and pushed the fruit into her hand. He could only chuckle.

"My name is Notch by the way"

0o0o0o

"I do believe we have many questions for each other" Notch began as he got comfortable.

They decided to sit outside near the peach tree. It almost covered the sun yet not entirely so gave a warm glow. Peaceful and calm they could finally answer each other questions.

"Umm...My name is Sato by the way"

"I know" Notch mumbled as he picked up a daisy and examined it. Sato titled her head in confusion. She had never meet this man before.

"You have a lot of questions" Notch said "but rather talking time away, I'll tell you how I know you and your brother". Sato nodded in agreement. She didn't want her time wasted.

"Long ago" Notch began "about four years ago I believe you came to this village correct". Sato nodded. "On your end of your first month your brother found this place while wandering. Of course I need to clarify we are a ninja clan".

Sato nodded but she didn't look convinced.

"Your brother who was very strong even before he found us was interested with us. We were a strong clan and my students were still in training. So in an effort to be stronger, Rythian joined us and began his life here. Of course he didn't revel much about his family or life. He came trained instead of living in the dojo like the others. All the students I have now are orphans which grew up here with me. Of course I needed to check his background and I found his living place and you"

"So Rythian was a ninja in training?" Sato questioned as she fiddled with the peaches skin, trying to remove its fuzz.

Notch nodded and he began to gently pick off the flower petals. "Yes Rythian was indeed a ninja in training. He was strong, confident and took any challenge head on. Of course he wasn't a fan of team work, distance himself from my other students and did every mission on his own. Which gained him scars that would never heal",

"That explains his scars" Sato thought.

"Then everything tumbled down hill" Notch muttered his face shading with despair "three years ago I sent two of my strongest students to there last mission before they would become fully fledged ninjas. They didn't come back. In the end we searched for them but we could only find one corpse"

Sato gulped. "Luckily it wasn't your brother" Notch muttered "it was Ridgedog but we could only assume Rythian dead"

"But you never found his corpse" Sato blurted out, realising her action she covered her mouth.

"It's fine...but in the end we could only lose hope" Notch growled a little "losing two of my students was like family to me"

Notch gave a sad sigh. His face was crescent-fallen and the flower was on the ground with no petals. Sato could truly understand who he felt but her quest and no knowledge of comforting people didn't help. Sato gently bit into the peach after struggling to removes it skin. It flesh tasted very sweet yet some acid stung her tongue.

"I sorry" Sato replied "but Rythian isn't dead"

Notch looked up but narrowed his eyes. "Do you have proof that he is alive?"

Sato felt words stick in her throat. No she did not have evidence. Notch narrowed his eyes.

"I understand that you fell sad for your brother but trying to find your brother might be useless..."

"NO!" Sato yelled in sudden anger "yes I understand that after three years of my big brother gone missing that I might never see him again. Yes I know that going on this mission to find my brother dead or alive might be worthless. I understand but I want the truth. It might hurt but I want to know that my brother is there and that he might never come back. But I want to find him. Dead, alive or whatever. I need to find him!"

Sato gave a gasp and breathed in deeply. She had never gotten that angry before but she needed to get the point threw.

"You have some traits of stubbornness from your brother" Notch chuckled "but it us still quite dangerous for a child even in your health"

Sato gave a glance to the bandages wrapped around her left arm.

"So why don't you stay here for one night then we leave you back to your adventure" Notch suggested"

Sato gave it a thought. She wasn't exactly in the best condition after that dog attack and she needed some rest.

"Can I stay?" She asked "I mean if you don't mind". Notch nodded "you could meet my students but be careful there quite the handful".

Hello viewers. So we finally get to meet his students. I liked to make Notch the master of this dojo as it seemed just right. I'm using his normal minecraft skin for this. Hope to see you in the next chapter. :) KnotgrassKola008


End file.
